Holiday Party 2015
The Holiday Party 2015 is a party that began on December 16, 2015, and will end on January 6, 2016. It is the 6th Holiday Party and the 11th holiday-related party overall. It was first confirmed by Club Penguin's twitter on October 14,As posted on Twitter by Club Penguin followed by Mars Hawk in a mod-meetup, and finally by Megg from a reply to a comment. Free items Trivia *Snowman Puffles and Blue Crystal Puffles are available to be adopted during the party. *Merry Walrus will appear during the party on December 25 to give all players the Deluxe Gingerbread Igloo."Happy holidays! I've brought a gift for everyone from Merry Walrus island!" *It is the fourth party to cross over years, the others being the Christmas Party 2006, Holiday Party 2012, and Holiday Party 2013. *It is the first appearance of The Migrator since April 2014. *According to Megg in a blog post, 28 rooms will be decorated during the party, and members will be able to transform into Frost Bites. *The Bakery was planned to return at the party, but this idea was scrapped because there was not enough time to implement it. *The Holiday Party on the desktop differs from the mobile version multiple ways, such as the mobile re-using the rooms from the Merry Walrus Party, the Migrator not accessible, multiple rooms not decorated and the party happening during the day.. *There were two workshops, one located at the Dance Lounge, and the other located at the School. Gallery Sneak Peeks HolidaySneakPeek BeachEN.jpg|Beach HolidaySneakPeek Tree.jpg|Forest Holiday party 2015 plaza.jpg|Plaza HolidaySneakPeek Presents.jpg|Snow Forts HolidaySneakPeek Sleigh.jpg|Santa's Sled Screens Dialogue Rockhopper December 2015 Login.png Merry Walrus 2015 Gift.png Rockhopper 2015 Goal Reached.png Homepage Holiday-Party-2015-Homepage.jpg Holiday-Party-2015-CFC-Homepage.jpg Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Holiday Party 2015 Area 501.png|Area 501 Holiday Party 2015 Area 501 2.png|UFO Hub Holiday Party 2015 Area 501 2 alert.png|UFO Hub while under red alert Holiday Party 2015 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2013 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2015 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Holiday Party 2015 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Holiday Party 2015 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Holiday Party 2015 School.png|School Holiday Party 2015 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Holiday Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2015 Town.png|Town Emoticons Walrus 2014 Emoticons Snowy Sad.png|Snowy upset emoticon Holiday 2013 Emoticons Gift.png|Present emoticon Holiday 2013 Emoticons CFC.png|Coins for Change logo emoticon Other Tweety Cp.png|Club Penguin confirming the party on Twitter Holiday Party 2015 Confirmed.png|Issue #527 of the Club Penguin Times confirming the return of Coins for Change Upcoming Events 3122015.png|Issue #528 of the Club Penguin Times confirming the final holiday gift Book Holiday 1.png|The feature story of issue #529 of the Club Penguin Times Book Holiday 2.png|The support story of issue #529 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday Party 2015 Bakery.png|Bakery (unused) RHSPOTTEDHP2015.png|A perfectly cropped photo of Rockhopper spotted on Mammoth Sources and references Category:2015 Category:Holiday Parties